Working Together?
by Dark Titanium
Summary: My first fic! Just a short silly one-shot about what happens when Yachiru decides its time to "convince" Ichigo to fight Kenpachi. Please don't be too mean, I'm open to critiquing but not like total flaming. I hope you like!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

Ichigo Kurosaki marched through the soul society; he was on a mission and a very important on at that. It involved a certain pink haired lieutenant and her absolute refusal to leave him alone. After he had gotten his powers back Ichigo unsurprisingly had become a captain of the soul society, ironically taking over Aizen's old division. It hadn't been that bad at first, just demands here and there to fight. He had always declined, being too busy to deal with the beast that was Zaraki Kenpachi. Then the worst had happened, Yachiru Kusajishi had decided it was time for her to "persuade" him to fight her captain. For her the fun had just begun and for Ichigo his peacefulness had just ended. She stole floorboards from his home, eaten any and all food that entered his house and installed her own secret passageway in his captain's quarters. She had painted his squad's barracks pink, not to mention his own home was now all different shades of it. If this continued Ichigo would go crazy so he was sucking it up and going to the master. His pride was long gone; it had disappeared when she had painted flowers and girly unicorns all over the white of his shihakusho and captains haori. Byakuya Kuchiki, the only person in all the soul society adept enough at dealing with the pink monster that was Yachiru could help him. He was Ichigo's last hope. So here he was now, sadly searching for the spiritual pressure of the squad six captain. After a few moments of searching Ichigo began to make his way towards the Kuchiki manor where his fate would be decided.

In all of his life, he had never expected this. This was one of the most shocking things that had ever happened to him, even more shocking then when Aizen, Ichimaru and Tōsen went rogue. Byakuya Kuchiki wondered what on earth could have brought on the sight before him, Ichigo Kurosaki begging for his help.

" Byakuya-"

" Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya reprimanded instantly.

The young orange haired captain swallowed his pride and spoke," Captain Kuchiki, please I need your help."

" What exactly do you need help with Kurosaki?"

Ichigo for a moment looked quite ashamed and stared down at his feet.

"It's Yachiru, she wont leave me alone, she wants me to fight Kenpachi and neither will leave me alone. They're driving me insane!" For the first time in a long time the Kuchiki head let out a laugh, his usually stoic features for once showing some emotion. Ichigo's head snapped up and he blanched.

" You're laughing at me!" Ichigo cried in outrage. Just like that the Byakuya's features quickly became composed again. Then in a regal voice he answered, " You have come to the right place." Ichigo sagged in relief, he didn't know what he would do if Byakuya wouldn't help him. He'd probably be forced to fight Kenpachi and that was not a battle he wanted to relive.

" We will start Yachiru proofing your home in the morning, for now leave me be I have a clan meeting to get to." With that the dark haired squad six captain flash stepped away. Ichigo could only hope the captain would come through for him.

The next morning Ichigo found himself standing next to Renji, the two of them watching as the captain in front of them placed multiple locks all along Ichigo's doors and cabinets.

" I would also suggest putting something colourful and flashy outside, or having a bright venue nearby. You must keep her distracted, and as for the secret door she installed, there is not much you can do. I tried to have my own sealed up, but it didn't work out very well, they are hidden all along the manor. The best you can do is just push something heavy in front of it." Byakuya explained. Ichigo nodded and shoved the fridge in front of a specific wall panel. Renji was nodding solemnly as he watched the painters brought in repaint Ichigo's pink walls. This it seemed was all they could do against the irrefutable force that was the hyper lieutenant of squad eleven. As the captain and lieutenant of squad six were leaving Byakuya turned and gave Ichigo a pained look.  
" If all else fails there is only one option. You know what to do Ichigo."

And Ichigo did know what to do when Yachiru had another secret door installed in his home and ignored the bright pink lights he had put outside. He resorted to his last and final option.

" Yachiru, I'll give you as much candy as you could ever possibly want just stop this!"

The response was instantaneous," Really!? Oh thank you Ichii! You're so kind, adding to my lifetime supply of candy from Byakushi! I want it delivered by Wednesday if you don't mind, Kenny and I are on a trip to the world of the living!" Then the pink haired ball of energy disappeared. Leaving Ichigo with broken locks, an unauthorized secret entrance and a debt of candy, but hey at least Yachiru was off his back. Now if only he could swallow his pride once more to thank Byakuya and find someone to help him deal with Kenpachi.


End file.
